Blind Dates
by Rebel's Folly
Summary: Clarke's history of blind dates is hazardous to her sanity or We're both meant to be going on blind dates with other people but we sat down at the wrong table and got our hopes up.


**Blind Dates**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Prompt: We're both meant to be going on blind dates with other people but we sat down at the wrong table and got our hopes up.**

* * *

She hated blind dates. They were all awkward stories and polite necessities, bad personalities and boring details. She'd been on five blind dates in the past five weeks, every date having been claimed 'the one' by one friend or another. She was becoming a serial blind dater.

The first had been set up by her crazy best friend, Octavia. Quint had been nice…at first, but the more he talked about 'Call Of Duty' the less interested she became and that made the man angry, like irrationally angry. Clarke left half way through dinner in fear of her life. She really should have known better than to trust that girl.

After that the other Blake sibling claimed to have just the thing Clarke needed, Bellamy had never let her down before so she figured, why not. She had been wrong, so very wrong. Anya was a raging ball of stoic superiority complex. Yes, she was probably one of the most beautiful women Clarke had ever laid eyes on, but that really didn't give the girl a reason to be such a bitch…The night had ended with Anya's tongue down Clarke's throat and one hell of a hangover the next morning. Neither one had called the other back.

Raven had been next, which Clarke found ironic seeing as their ex had been the reason for this whole 'Get Clarke Back Out There' plan her friends had come up with. Yes, they had date the same boy at the same time a year back, and they both proceeded to dump his ass upon finding out. It had been the start of a beautiful friendship…until the blind date. John, or 'Murphy' as he preferred, had been a bro cliché from the very start. He'd somehow found out she was bisexual and had only shown up to the bar because he'd thought she was a guaranteed threesome. Clarke was still giving Raven the cold shoulder for that one.

She went out with a nice girl by the name of Harper after that, Monty's study buddy. There wasn't really anything wrong with Harper, she was nice, sweet and reasonably attractive. They'd talked about everything from Clarke's preference of charcoal over paints to the chances of there being life on other planets, they clicked. It was easy being out with the girl…but there was no spark, at all, no attraction. In the end they split the bill and went separate ways with no hard feelings. Last she heard Harper had found a nice girlfriend and was very happy.

The last blind date she'd been on was one of Jasper's choosing, and really, she only blamed herself for that one. She shouldn't have caved to Jasper's pleading and whining, it'd never ended in her favor before. She met the guy at a bowling alley, sick of the usual dinner, and hadn't made it past the front doors. Inside, patiently waiting by the rental shoe counter was Wells, her very own personal stalker. She'd lived next door to the boy since she was six and he'd always try to tag along with her and the Blake siblings and could never get a clue. Clarke had beaten Jasper without mercy when she saw him next.

So why was she here then, on yet another blind date? Well Lincoln had asked her nicely, and though Octavia's boyfriend had only been with their group for six months, he fit in almost as well and quickly as Raven had, plus he really was a sweetheart. This time she didn't even have a name to go buy, but she walked in the bar anyways and prepared herself for the worst.

The place was busy but not too crowed letting Clarke survey the area for what might be her date. She stopped and checked again just to be sure, because this couldn't be right. No way did Lincoln somehow find a girl prettier, but hopefully nicer, than Bellamy had set her up with. As she looked though, she couldn't find another person going solo, so she had to be her date.

She could kiss Lincoln.

The girl was all broody hotness wrapped in black skinny jeans and combat boots. Clarke's eyes took in the tasteful cleavage allowed by a white men's tank top and nearly groaned when the girl took her leather jacket off and revealed intricate tribal designs tattooed spiraling up her biceps and disappearing underneath material covering her back.

With a deep breath Clarke proceeded forward and nearly stumbled as gorgeous green eyes captured her in all their black eyeliner glaring glory. Holy hell was it getting hot? She stops at the table and points to the opposite chair, "Blind date?"

Mystery girl's glare softened to a mischievous smirk as she took Clarke in. "Blind date." She confirmed with a surprisingly soft voice.

Clarke dropped into the chair with a relieved chuckle. "Oh thank god! I was expecting the worse." She admitted. "I'm Clarke." Her offered hand was taken and held almost immediately by a warm hand.

"Lexa." She laughed, and gestured to the waitress as she let go of Clarke's hand. "Bad experience with blind dates?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Clarke's chuckled turned into a hearty laugh as she nodded and accepted the beer dropped onto the table, taking a quick sip. "My friends have set me up on five dates in the past five weeks; four of them were actual hell."

Lexa laughed at her exuberance. "And the other one?"

The blonde shrugs and sat back in the chair, "No spark, but nice girl."

"What makes you so sure this one won't be just as horrible as the others?" She challenges with a raised eyebrow.

Clarke gave a small smile. "Well I guess I'll just have to wait and see now won't I?" She flirted, testing the waters. Lexa's head dipped down as she laughed, her intricate braids and loose waves falling over her shoulder as she did. Clarke's grin widened, she could literally kiss Lincoln right now.

"Well I promise I'll try and be entertaining then." Green eyes sparkled at her from across the table. "How am I doing so far?" Lexa flirted back.

Clarke shrugged unconvinced. "Could be better…but not too bad I suppose." She bit her lip to keep her face impassive as Lexa's chin jutted up in mock arrogance and her eyes narrowed.

"Not bad? I am so better than 'not bad'. You'll see." She stated staring Clarke down.

"Oh will I?" Clarke mocked, her face falling into an amused smile as she reached out and nudges Lexa's leg with the toe of her converse.

Lexa grinned behind the mouth of her beer. "Yes…you will." She promised.

It wasn't until the third beer in, an hour after Clarke had first sat down, that it all went to hell. Lexa was in the middle of telling a very animated story of the time her best friend, Echo, convinced her that breaking into the zoo in the middle of the night, while plastered, and was a good idea. Evidently they misjudged which fence to climb and somehow ended up in the gorilla enclose. "I've never been so scared for my life." Lexa exclaimed as her hands gestured wildly.

"That did not happen!" Clarke pushed forward leaning on the table with wide eyes.

Lexa grinned and turned her arm over to reveal a small scar about two inches long. "From the barbed wire I got caught up on trying to save my ass from becoming gorilla chow."

"Holy shit." Clarke whispered as she ran a finger along the faded scar. When she looked up she found green eyes up close and personal, realizing they'd been gravitating closer and closer during Lexa's exciting tale. "Quite the daredevil." Clarke murmured, her eyes darting from Lexa's greens to the pink of her lips.

Lexa swallow thickly and licked her lips. "What's life without a little risk?" She responded absentmindedly as her eyes locked onto Clarke's lips.

"Clarke! So sorry I'm late, did Lincoln call you?" a loud voice shook them apart. Lexa turned and glared and the man and Clarke shook herself from her daze.

"Um…what?" She frowned.

The guy smiled brightly, "I'm your blind date! You are Clarke right, Lincoln's friend?" Clarke's heart dropped as she looked back to Lexa.

"You're not Lincoln's friend?" She whispered with dread.

Lexa frowned, which after a few beers looked more like a pout. "You're not Nyko's friend?" She tried to look hopeful, but Clarke could see her shoulder sagging. Clarke shook her head and wilted in her seat.

"So shall we get this show on the road?" The man interrupted again, and with reluctance Clarke stood. She only looked back once and Lexa met her gaze with a shrug and have a smile.

"Why were you late?" Clarke demanded as she slid into the booth, her mood dampened and hopes crushed as a pretty brunette slipped into her vacant seat at Lexa's table. 'Guess her date finally showed too.' She thought bitterly.

"Oh yea sorry about that, I got caught up at the gym and lost track of time." He smiled sheepishly, and offered a massive hand. "I'm Dex."

Clarke took his hand and frowned even more as it seemed to suffocate hers, she couldn't help but compare it to the way Lexa's had felt so warm and perfect. Seeing the man frown she shook herself and gave a fake, but friendly looking smile. "Clarke, and it's no problem…" She trailed, her eyes wandering to Lexa once again. "I had good company."

* * *

"It went fine, O. I'll tell you all about it when I get home." Clarke sighed as she leaned against the outside of the bar letting the cool night air wash over her. "Tell Lincoln I said thanks, but I don't think they'll be a second date."

" _What was wrong with this one?" Octavia groaned._

"Oh you mean besides the fact that he showed up an hour late because he was at the gym?" She responded sarcastically. The guy hadn't even been awful, but Clarke still felt cheated and soured. When she sat down with Lexa she actually felt hopeful and then she'd been crushed when her real date showed up. To top it all off, Lexa looked like she had actually been enjoying _her_ date's company. Not that Clarke had been spying or anything, she just happened to have a perfect view of her not-date's table.

" _Alright fine…well I think I've found someone else anyway!" Octavia chirped excitedly._

"No, no, no…just wait! I'm _so_ done with this blind date crap. I'm done! No more, got it?" Clarke demanded, and she was done, she couldn't handle the disappointment anymore.

"That bad huh?" The voice sounded from next to her scaring her half to death. Clarke spun clutching her racing heart, her wide eyes landing on a smirking Lexa.

" _Clarke? Who was that? Clarke?" Her friend rushed, probably trying to see through the phone at this point._

"Hey Octavia, I got to go. Call you later." Clarke hung up without waiting for a response and not caring that the girl would give her hell for it later. "What'd you say?"

Lexa grinned and shrugged casually. "Was you date that bad, because I got to tell you, mine…awful." She teased.

Clarke's eyes narrowed, "He wasn't that bad." She defended. "You looked to be having fun." She called Lexa out, only realizing her mistake as the girl's grin grew impossibly wider.

"Were you keeping tabs on me, Clarke?" The blonde shivered as Lexa spoke her name, something about the way she over pronounced the 'k' sound made Clarke all weak in the knees. Lexa stepped closer, invading Clarke's space before the blonde could answer. "I mean, I know I was…so how was _Dex_?" She almost sneered. "Costia, the poor girl who had the misfortune of replacing you as my date, just couldn't measure up."

This was beyond flirting, Lexa was being blatantly honest and Clarke, well what could she do? She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh god, it was dreadful." She cried out, making Lexa laugh at her dramatics. "He was late because he was at the gym! I mean really? And all he could talk about was the gym! Such a letdown after…" She gestured at Lexa trying to get her meaning across without actually having to say it.

Lexa smirked cheekily, "So I'm better than 'not bad' after all?"

Clarke laughed and pushed the girl lightly, "Shut up, Lexa." God, this girl was something else.

"Make me, Clarke." Clarke quite liked her…maybe blind dates aren't so bad.


End file.
